Unlimited Love Comedy Works
by Kratos1989
Summary: Shirou Emiya is having a very big dilemma. How is he going to respond to certain girls' attractions after a Wizard Marshall decides to make his life more enjoyable (for himself) / more tiresome (for Emiya) ?
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue (Present)

I, Emiya Shirou, am currently facing a very dire situation.

This situation is something that could put the Holy Grail War to shame, in terms of cruelty, confusion and desperation.

This situation, if not handled properly, could potentially be more deadly than facing a horde of vampires at once while taking out several demons hell-bent on spreading the plague at the same time.

This situation, if not analyzed properly, could turn me into a "Sealing Designate" and put me on the war path with the Association, thus likely to make me a fugitive for the rest of my life.

This situation is, in my opinion, as disturbing as finding out the abuse Sakura experienced from her family, more dangerous than having Berserker coming after me, more shocking than finding out about Kotomine Kirei being the instigator of the Fuyuki Fire, and perhaps as unsettling as finding out that Archer was my possible future self!

So what is this situation that would make me feel I would rather do the Holy Grail War all over again?

**_"So Shirou, care to explain?"_** Those words cut through my heart with dread as I turned to the person who said it.

I am currently standing in the courtyard situated close to the Clock Tower of London. It is a pretty big courtyard which the students, the faculty and occasional visitors used to hang out or to travel to each other's dormitories or other buildings of the Mage's Association. It is also a way for the mages to travel to the typical streets of London for a dose of normality via several pathways nearby. Needless to say, this place gets a lot of traffic in the day time.

Which is why there are some people standing around seeing me backed into the wall of the closest building around like a cornered animal, while being faced with an opposition like none other.

In front of me, with her raven hair down, dressed in her casual red dress, black jacket and wearing the smile that is making me sweat in my boots, is the heir of the Tohsaka Clan, Rin. She was standing casually with her hands on her hips, but the pressure being exuded from her coupled with her patented "Tohsaka Smile Number 1" pretty much sets off every alarm in my body, telling me to get away from her. Fast.

On her right, dressed simply in her white shirt and blue blouse, with her blond hair tied up in a bun, is the heroic spirit in human form, Saber. Her stance is simple, with her hands clasped gently in front while she stood still, but the frown that is on her face and the glint in her emerald eyes is the proof that she is not amused at the situation.

On Rin's left, a lady whom you could not help but notice due to her extravagant clothing and personality, the woman who has gained many nicknames in her life: "The White Swan", "The Hunting Dog of the Ring" and "Forklift Lady"; She is Luviagelita Edelfelt or Luvia, as she insisted her friends to call her. She has one hand on her hip and the other cradling her golden drill curls lightly, her smile almost rivaling Rin's in intensity.

Then, located a little on my left side, dressed in a simple white dress and a light pink jacket, with her purple hair trailing behind her and her eyes looking at me almost tearfully as she clasped her hand in front of her, is my long-time friend Sakura Matou, who apparently came to visit me.

Next to her, with her trademark jacket and jeans that complement her tomboyish looks while still maintaining a feminine touch with her now longer brown hair, stood Ayako Mitsuzuri, her raised eyebrow and smirk showing that she is loving the absolute discomfort I am experiencing.

A little behind them, are three girls who I became acquainted with during my time in London. The first one is the spitfire redhead, Arianna Thomson, a specialist in the Fire Thaumaturgy from Scotland, dressed in her signature red dress with frills and knee high black boots, and her famous frown that speaks volumes of the situation.

The second one is the quiet librarian girl who has an affinity with the Wind Thaumaturgy. A fellow Japanese that barely reached my chest in height, with her black hair tied in a small bun, dressed in a simple white shirt and black blouse, with tears threatening to flow out behind her spectacles, is Nagisa Yumi.

The last one is my classmate who has a rare affinity with 'Nature'. With her blond hair trailing to her hips and in her light green clothes that complement her pale complexion, is Anita Fenson, who is currently giving a cute, but _very_ angry pout at me.

Oh but that's not the crazy part. I mean, having these women around me is bad enough, but it's still not crazy yet.

_Why, you might ask?_

Because on my right side are the two most unlikely people to appear at all in public, much less in the same place at the same time. The first one, dressed in her white clothes, black pants and brown boots, with her light brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a right glove, is Barthomeloi Lorelei, otherwise known by everyone as "The Queen of the Clock Tower". Currently she is looking at me with a frown and a rather visible tick mark on her head, her left hand grasping her patented weapon tightly to the point one could hear the handle straining from the exertion.

The second woman, standing next to her, is perhaps even more outrageous to be around. Dressed in her trademark white shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes, with a brown jacket to handle the cold and her red hair trailing in the wind, stood the user of the Fifth Magic, Aoko Aozaki aka the "Blue", with a teasing smile that seemed to agree with Ayako in terms of seeing my discomfort.

I gulped a little harder than normal as I stand before this selection of girls, feeling like I'm in front of a shooting squad after being sentenced at a trial.

_A shooting squad made of Gandr, Excalibur, Fire, Explosions and other painful attacks, that is._

What is with this line-up of girls all of a sudden?! What did I do to deserve this, and why the hell does this situation seemed to resemble something straight out of an eroge game Lord El-Melloi II plays during his spare time to study Japan's culture?!

_**Wait a Damn Root Minute!**_ When I think about it, there are a few people in the world who would not mind seeing me in such a situation. Considering one is stuck in Fuyuki, the second is dead during the Grail war, and the third is currently in the afterlife, waiting to be incarnated again in order to kill me, there can be only one person left. And considering the location we are at, that had to be the guy!

And I was right; situated in the building a little far back behind Lorelei and Aoko, at the window located at the third floor, I could spot with my Reinforced eyes, the figure of a certain old man who was not bothering to cover the smug look on his face as he enjoys the situation I am in. He was lightly clutching his side as he laughed uncontrollably at the expression on my face.

Faced with such overwhelming odds and the prospect of long suffering from that old man, under the watchful eyes of the passer-by and for some odd reason, looks of jealousy from some of the male students, there was only one thing I could say. That much I decided as I throw back my head after taking a deep breath and let out my frustration with these words.

_**"DAMN YOU ZEL-REEEEETTTTCCCCCCCHHHHH!"**_

_**"""SHIROU EMIYA!"""**_

Damn it, how in Root's Name did I get into this damn situation?!


	2. Chapter 2: Shirou's & Rin's POV

**Chapter 1: Shirou's and Rin's POV (1 Week ago)**

* * *

**(Shirou's POV)**

I stifled a yawn while fully stretching my arms to work the kinks out of the joints, wincing slightly as the joints lightly popped from the stiffness of locking them at the table for several hours. After thoroughly stretching them out, I let them down with a contented sigh, before getting up from the seat, and made my way to the window.

I have spent the past hour or so drafting a letter to write back home to Sakura and Taiga. It took a few tries because I wasn't too sure of what to put into the letter, mainly due to the secrecy of magus whereby I can't write anything without disclosing the existence of magic. Furthermore, the social norms of magus are practically non-existent when it comes to checking mail using spells to pick out prana or words that would indicate magic. I could use the computer to send an email message to them, but it does not have the 'warmness' that comes from writing a letter by hand.

And in any case, how the hell does one go about explaining that he has spent a good portion of his time and life going around killing demons, bounty-hunting dangerous Sealing Designations, and at one point, saved the world from the mass delusions of a psychopath?

Yeah, that would _**so**_ make great letter writing.

Letting out a sigh, I looked out the window to take in the view that has become the norm for me; the paved streets of London, with a river canal and trees nearby, and smaller buildings nearby, with the early morning mist covering the area, giving it a somewhat surreal feeling.

It has been close to 5 years now, since the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City, and about 4 years since I left home after graduating to go along with Rin to the Clock Tower, the main headquarters of the Association. The only reason I was able to tag along with her free of charge, was due to the condition set by the Association. Since Rin is the current heir to the Tohsaka Clan, and she has the talent to handle most challenges, she was able to get through without a hitch.

It also helps to have a Wizard Marshall coming through your trial for using the Second Magic, announcing he is seeking out an apprentice, thereby removing the charges and gaining more support than anyone else. Not to mention the sponsorship by the only surviving Master of the Fourth Grail War helped to secure a position in the Clock Tower.

Of course, that did not comfort us much in getting a place to stay. Although Rin is entitled to have a room of her own at the Tower, it was a different matter entirely when it came to me and Saber tagging along. It became clear that we would have a difficult time trying to fit everyone in the same room, so we took quite a while to secure a place that is close to the Clock Tower, without the added hassle of worrying on privacy or the number of people visiting. It was a good thing too, considering Rin moved in shortly after.

I'm not quite sure what happened, since I was on a mission dealing with a psychopathic mage hell-bent on becoming a vampire, but it seemed that Luvia, the sister apprentice wanted the same room as Rin, and got into an argument about it. One thing led to another, and they managed to blow up not just the room, they also blew up the entire floor, the reception area and the staircase. Even now I can still see some of the damaged walls from my side. I even have to give a little compensation in the form of pastries for the receptionist who was seriously traumatized from the experience.

_Honestly, what the hell did they do to her?_

In any case, the place that we are currently staying in is pretty decent for our tastes. It's basically a small three-story building that is big enough for us to do our work and activities. It consists of the main hall and kitchen that is on the first level, 5 rooms on the second level, three of which being our separate rooms, and the top floor basically an attic and a storage room to hold our non-essential items. There's also a basement where I used to have a tiny workshop there, and a mini hall at the back of the building for physical training if needed. It is also close to several shops selling home comforts like the phone and other appliances, something Rin was a little perplexed due to the pervading reluctance of magus towards technology.

Yup, having a place of our own definitely helps us out, especially when Rin came over after having the dorm blown up. She immediately took over the entire basement as her own private workshop and one of the rooms as her residence. She would have taken over the entire place and make us her own personal slaves, were it not for the fact Saber was adamant at having the rooms empty for our own personal workspace, and me subtly telling her that her meals could be potentially shortened due to expense cuts.

Yeah, seeing a flustered Rin trying to calm an angry Saber for potential disruption of meals is a moment I wish I have a camera for.

In the end, we got our compromise: Rin has a room and the basement for herself, Saber has the second room as her personal quarters and the attic for her own training of sorts, and I get the third room and the kitchen to myself. The training hall ended getting split into two, one for training, and the other for my own personal workspace, as compensation of Rin taking over the basement.

Also, thanks to Rin's obsession with privacy, the place gets about a bucket-load of spells to deter any spies from eves-dropping and made our rooms soundproof, so that no sounds could be heard from the outside. Even more spells were used for the remaining two rooms, so that we don't have to worry of anyone listening in at the fourth room, when we are discussing about spells or related matters, and the fifth room, when we end up engaging in our more "audible" Prana Transfer Sessions.

I think it is safe to say we are all very thankful for that last part.

Oh well, enough of that for now. Time to go grocery shopping.

* * *

"Thanks for buying from us!" The store-owner waved his hand at me as I walked away with a very big bass alongside some shrimps. "Come again, Shiro!" I smiled as I waved back to him before continuing down the street.

I'm currently at one of my favorite districts that have entire rows of shops selling all the ingredients I could ever want, and at very reasonable prices. Since the place me and the girls are living has a very respectable kitchen, it seemed only right to try out all the different dishes I could only dream of. Saber for one is very enthusiastic as my personal taster, eagerly trying out all my experimental dishes that would satisfy her stomach.

As for the store-owners for that district, I had become somewhat of a celebrity for them. To them, I'm the guy who has actively scour the entire area to get the best deals around, and aggressively comparing recipes with some of the chefs around. After a few had tasted my dishes, they seemed to have warmed up to me and think of me as both a potential rival, and in some ways, someone whom they could pass their skills down like an apprentice.

For that part, I am most thankful indeed.

Another reason may have been due to what I have done at the other district when I first came to London. That district was somewhat of an opposition for this district, and the owners there were very stingy in their ingredients. I mean, what was with the price tags?! For a mere 1 kilogram bag of flour, one needs to pay 50 pounds for it! Not to mention the type of goods they sell were atrocious! It's like three-quarters of their stuff were fake!

So I decided to go to that district and "politely" tell them what I think about them.

That got the owners there to lower the prices, return the extra money, and sell more genuine products. After a while, they packed up and left the entire district, thus leaving the other districts open to business, and help the residents around to ease their pockets. Because of that, I got into everyone's good books, and I end up getting good deals for different ingredients, to the point where we have created a system such that for different days, I make a different dish from certain themes based on ingredients I get from the owners, who are generous enough to give samples of new ingredients they get to see my input, in exchange of sampling my food.

I blew a soft whistle as I took out my schedule notebook and skimmed through its contents quickly to get an idea of what to do for the day while occasionally taking peeks of the different groceries available.

Let's see now, I will need to get the ointment from the pharmacy for the upcoming mission. Then I got to head to Davis to hand over the talisman I borrowed the other time, before going to the Department of Universal Research to hand over the papers to Natasha. Then I head to the Exorcism department to help Amelia with the subjugation of the spirits, before going to Runes Department to deal with the sorting of documents with Sandra. Then after lunch with Rin and Saber, I will need to get the equipment for my work from Claudia, before heading over to Luvia's place to drop off the relic that I borrowed. And after that…

I paused while absentmindedly looking at the price tags of the vegetables on sale.

Now that I think about it, majority of my friends seemed to be girls for some odd reason. Then again, it may not be that surprising if one were to meet any of the magus here. Most of my male friends came from the Executors whom I worked with during my time with the Association, and the few that are magus in training, they are not complete slobs.

You see, the majority of the male magus at the Clock Tower are your typical spoilt rich kids who got in due to their parents being there before and they gave very generous donations to the Association, in the form of money and research of magic. Another well-known fact is their extremely close ties with one another, so they tend to stick around and move up the social ladder at the same time. So for a poor guy like me, it just makes me a big target.

It also gets a little irritating when they start to pick on me and some of my friends due to our nationality. I had heard a little from Dad, but seeing it in person definitely put things into perspective. Since Asia does not have a magical pool as diverse or as reputable as the ones in Europe, pretty much every single magus has the perception that they are superior to all Asians around.

Now for my part, I don't have any issue. I mean, I got worse from Shinji and Gilgamesh. But I am a little ticked when they started picking on Tohsaka and the other Asian girls that are around. Because in addition to believing they are superior in magic, most of the males have some serious sexism issues. They remind me a lot of what Shinji did with Sakura whenever they were around girls, even more so for Tohsaka. My guess is that they cannot stand the idea that an Oriental girl is smarter and better than them in every way.

It was because of this, I met one of my first few friends, Nagisa Yumi. I was heading to the library to get some books to study on Thaumaturgy types, when I encountered a few of the males surrounding the poor girl. From what I had gathered, she has been one of their favourite "toys" for them to torment, but they seemed to recently up their torment when Tohsaka came along. She and the few other girls being bullied were forced to attend to their needs, to put it gently, and she was about to get stripped by them.

Just seeing her that way was all the reason I needed to save her. After all, the look on her face reminded me a little too much of Sakura when she was being abused by Shinji.

So with generous use of my swords, and the assistance of a very pissed off Waver Velvet, I managed to stop them from hurting Yumi and the other girls, and in the process, got them expelled from the Association and shamed by everyone.

Now, technically most of the guys could just brush off the charges with gratuitous use of money, but I did not spend the last 5 years working with Rin without learning the most important lesson that she uses to utmost pleasure: _protect your ass with all the blackmail you can get_.

So I did just that: I have Yumi and the other victims as my witnesses, the word of Waver Velvet as my "lawyer" and other like-minded professors, a geas that forces the recipients to tell the truth, and the one thing that mages everywhere would probably hate me to use, but cannot deny the facts: a video and audio recording of what those guys were planning to do to the girls, Tohsaka, and other crimes they had done and were planning to commit.

The looks on their faces as I played the files made my bruises all worth it.

Thanks to that, they got expelled and stripped of their qualifications to return to the Clock Tower, and I unintentionally raised Tohsaka's and my status considerably in the Asian community. Coincidentally it also helped me get acquainted with Barthomeloi Lorelei and get me with my current job as a part-time Enforcer/Executor.

Ever since that incident, I have been making friends with much of the Asian mages in the community, and made some friends from the Western sides who do not share the same view as many of their associates. So I was able to adjust well, despite painting a very big target on my back for, in the aristocrats' opinion, "going against the natural politics of the tower".

That said, the females I have befriended over the years have a few quirks I don't quite understand.

Take the Scottish redhead, Arianna Thomson for one; she is a nice girl, if not a little headstrong and proud (like Rin in some ways) and wears a frown that is reputedly scary, but she tends to appear at times when I'm about to head for lunch, shoving a boxed lunch into my hands and saying she made a little too much, then running off before I could thank her for the meal. And the few times I spoke with her, she tends to act haughty one minute, the next she stutters while blushing.

Then we have Anita Fenson, the French girl who has an affinity with "Nature". She is basically a mage botanist who grows special plants for all sorts of stuff, like medicine, poisons, and even mundane stuff like relaxation or drinking sweet nectar straight from odd looking fruits. She has given me a few plants before that were to help me relax better and sleep better. But there have been a few times when I helped her try out some plants, that I have to put my foot down for some of the purple-coloured plants, if only because the expression on her face reminds me a little too much of Rider's when she is in the mood to use one of her dream spells on me.

Oh yeah, and before I forget, there is also Luvia, the sister apprentice of Rin who is training under the same teacher as her. After hearing that I'm currently finding a more stable job apart from my usual duties, she tends to ask me time and again whether I want to take up a position as her personal butler. Part of her motivation apparently stems from her rivalry with Rin, who pretty much explodes every time Luvia asks me that question. There have also been occasions when she is a little eager to help me with certain problems that I have issues with due to my nationality, not that I'm not thankful for her help.

Really, those three girls are weird.

And let's not get started on the other girls whom I have met over the years, such as the daughter of one of the storeowners here. She seems a little flustered every time I come into the store unannounced, and she dashes off to change her clothing, which were basically a tank top and short pants, into something more proper, like a small white dress. Then there are the women among the Executors whom I worked with at times. They are constantly trying to get to come to their homes to introduce to their families, and tend to mutter something inaudible that made me feel shivers down my spine.

I shook my head as I walked back home after buying what I needed. Honestly, I think I understand a little of Issei's thoughts and fears about women; it's like they have masks to hide their true selves, acting like proper girls while having a totally different side, like a certain black-haired magus I know.

Oh well, at least there are no problems for now. I have a decent life, a decent job, a good home, a relationship with 2 of the greatest girls I know, and a large number of friends, even if the majority are females, whom I have a good friendship with.

I mean, we are just friends after all, it's not like those girls have any feelings for me.

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

Tohsaka stuck out her tongue as she carefully laid out the chalk lining on the floor, steadfastly ignoring the soft ticking from the wall-mounted clock. She had spent the last few hours trying to draw the magic runes exactly, and she would be damned if she made a mistake that warrants a complete redrawing of the runes. The last thing she needed was an "extracurricular" lesson by Zelretch and worse, endless teasing by Luvia. Now that she would never be able to handle if she could help it.

After laying out the last chalk rune at the top of the circle, she let out a sigh and straightened her back, wincing as the joints popped from the stiffness resulting from bending over for too long. After stretching thoroughly, she directed her tired eyes to the clock to find that it was 8 o'clock in the morning; she had been at it for 4 hours now.

The years have been good to her to say the least. She had grown a few inches taller and had grown more womanly, filling out rather nicely in her current attire of a long sleeved white turtle neck and knee-length skirt. She had let down her hair since graduating from high school, giving her a more mature look. She may or may not know about it, but she is considered to be one of the most beautiful girls around at the Clock Tower, mostly acknowledged by the Asian community. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would most definitely grow up to become one of the most beautiful women around.

The western magus do agree in terms of her beauty, but with the majority of the male half thinking with their lower heads, and trying to get to her in some way, if not for the defensive wall known as Shirou and Saber.

Rin had been lucky to get into the Clock Tower without too much of a hassle, though the admission was not quite what she had in mind: getting summoned to court for using the Second Magic, possibly ending in either a "Sealing Designation" or downright execution. Then, in a manner that she suspiciously felt it was purposely scripted, Zelretch came bursting through the door, and announced to the shocked nobles preceding the trial that he was seeking out apprentices, and that she was the first in line for him.

After that, the trial got blown over as the nobles scrambled to try and appease him, while hopelessly getting him to consider some of their children to be apprenticed by him as well. Within the next 20 minutes, the entire situation was completely forgotten with her fully admitted into the Clock Tower with special privileges added, thus allowing her to bring Shirou and Saber along with her.

It was also thanks to Waver Velvet, the professor who worked at the Clock Tower. He sent a few letters of recommendations to several departments who might be interested in her talents. That said, she did not want to work too closely with him; he has a questionable hatred for Japanese, yet he also has an obsession for its games and culture. The one time he asked her to join him in playing something called "Para-Para Paradise", she got into a major argument with him, since she did not see the point of playing video games or visiting the place called Akihabara.

Somehow or another, Shirou once again managed to strike a working relationship with the professor that helped them get through their time at the Clock Tower smoothly. Then again, the concept of social boundaries seemed to be lacking in Shirou. So for better or worse, Shirou is the bridge between them and Waver.

It was not smooth sailing to say the least. She had prepared based on her father's description of the Association and the workings of the Clock Tower, but actually experiencing it first-hand made her glad he told her to be cautious. If she had to describe it, it is one big corporation where the students and other magus suck up to the higher nobles for better privileges.

One of the issues that came up soon after her admittance o the Clock Tower was the dismantling of the Holy Grail System. For many of the noble families, it was preposterous for an Asian magus to have taken part in the war, let alone the fact that she actually proposed to remove the system due to the dangers involved. The main opposition came from the Einzberns, who were livid about losing their chance to get the Grail. To them, the idea that a 'lower' nobility clan, and an Asian one for that matter, should dare to say such a thing was absolute mockery to their ways.

It was even more excruciating for them (and secretly, smug satisfaction on Rin's part) to learn that Shirou, the adopted son of the man who betrayed them, won the entire war and chose to destroy the Grail itself again, thus saving Illya from her fate of being sacrificed, even if it was for a year. But with the evidence provided by her, Shirou, and the previous contestant of the Fourth War, Waver Velvet, and the potential disaster that could arise from it was more than enough to convince those concerned to dismantle the system.

It also helped to have Zelretch personally getting the Association serious enough to go and remove the entire system, all while ensuring no one tried to sneak anything that could result in a repeat of the War.

The part of her being an Asian nobility aside, there was also the issue of her being an Asian woman that made her living a lot more difficult than needed. She ignored most of the harassment, but it got extremely irritating when the male mages from the noble families started to disparage her and tried to have their way with her, some going to the extremes of using potions to make her bow to them. Privately she wondered if this was how Saber felt towards Gilgamesh.

It was because of that marginalization and mistreatment that got Shirou involved in an incident that she did not learned about until she heard it from some of her fellow students. When she tried to ask Saber about it, she was reluctant to tell her about it. It took a fair amount of persuasion to get the truth out of her, which after hearing about it, nearly made Rin blow her top off and start shooting Gandr at everyone.

Apparently, Shirou had seen a few of the bullies picking on the librarian and went to her rescue. In the process of going after the others, he overheard several plots that involved getting the both of them expelled and her getting forced into the service of the less savory groups of nobles. And Shirou being who he is, he went about destroying them completely, and to her slight amusement, decided to employ her favorite method of dishing out the punishment using technology of all things.

As it turned out, there were a few like-minded professors who wanted to get rid of those problematic mages for quite some time, but lack the evidence and power to do so. So when Shirou showed up with eyewitnesses, the video and audio recordings, and lastly, the head of the Archibald, they got the chance to kick them out for good, thus ridding the Clock Tower of some rotten apples.

Of course, due to that certain incident, Shirou ended up attracting the attention of the Queen, and to everyone's shock, not only asked him for a duel to see his talents in fighting, but afterwards had considered to give Shirou a job as an Enforcer/Executor, and _a scholarship in the Clock Tower!_

Honestly, she could not fathom the amount of stupid luck that Shirou got, getting in good books with Lorelei of all people! The fact that the Queen had announced her decision in front of a large number of witnesses made everyone present gaping stupidly as though she proclaimed herself to be a "Twilight" fan.

Yawning lightly, Rin got up on her feet and made her way to her desk. She was working at the basement of the building she and the others are currently staying at, and the mess that covered the area definitely proved it; at one corner, stacks of books and precariously balanced piles of papers could be seen in the light emitting from the lit lamps from the roof. At the second corner is a table filled with flasks and bottles of liquids pertaining to her study of potions and alternatives for Prana Storage. The remaining two corners and sides of the wall are completely dominated by chalk boards filled with formulas and magic symbols, with the floor before them covered with the magic runes that she had been working on for the past few years under the eyes of Zelretch.

Setting herself on the chair, Rin leaned back titling the chair slightly backwards with a sigh before taking another peek at the clock. Based on the timing and the sound of the front door closing, she guessed that Shirou probably went out to buy groceries for lunch, after drafting out a letter to write back home to Sakura and Taiga.

Rin paused in her thinking, before letting the chair back down with a loud thud and laying her head on the desk, sighing louder this time.

Regardless of the years that have passed, there is still a notable feeling of distance between the two estranged sisters. Despite the attempts of reconciliation, the longest they have ever gone talking was 20 minutes, and with long pauses in between their sentences. She knew it would take a long time to fix their relationship, but she could not help but feel impatient at the lack of progress. She had hoped that getting rid of Zouken and the worms in her body would help to patch things through, but it was slow going in removing the influence the old man had on Sakura, and the family crest that was inside of her proved difficult to remove without hurting her.

Furthermore, one underlying reason was Sakura not trusting Rin at a subconscious level, stemming from the time she was adopted into the Zouken family. Based on what she had said under the influence of the lesser Grail, Sakura hated with absolute passion the manner Rin seemed to ignore everything related to her, and how she feared that Rin being the perfect daughter of the family, would ultimately take the one person she cared the most, Shirou.

As much as she hate to admit, Shirou is the one person who can truly connect with Sakura and get her to open up, thus reducing the influence exhibited by the worms and allowing them to remove them faster. It took 3 years of research, and some major trial-and-error to finally remove the worms in her body, including the most troublesome worm at her heart, leaving behind a huge pool of mana to sustain Rider in the living world.

And yet, despite being together all that time, Shirou is still a blockhead when it comes to boy-girl relationships. Rin gave a wry smile as she sat back up on her chair.

Considering the fact that the two had been together, one would wonder how the hell Shirou not sees the amount of affection from Sakura all this time. The girl was, and still is, showing her affection for everyone to see. Even the irregular correspondence and long distance did not deter her in trying to gain his affections, and she steadfastly ignored any other males trying to court her.

Besides Sakura, there's also her Fuyuki rival, Ayako Mitsuzuri. It was obvious to everyone that the former captain of the Archery Club had more interest in Shirou apart from rivalry stemming from archery skills. That was the only reason Ayako joined up with them after finding out about the Holy Grail War, and did the joint Tantric Ritual with her, Saber, Sakura and Rider back then.

And that's for the girls in Fuyuki she knew personally. Though Shirou did not know of this, he was fairly popular among the female half of the student body back in high school, due to some photos of him changing out of his archery uniform and his sports clothing, displaying his rather impressive physique. Rin had no trouble imagining it was the work of an overprotective guardian who wanted to increase his chances with the ladies.

And then, to add to the confusion, he somehow started attracting girls once he came over to London. Rin rolled her eyes as she went to grab the bottle of water on the desk and take a quick sip from it.

Take Arianna Thomson for one. Seriously, can he not see how that girl was trying to get closer to him with cooking?! The few times she bumped into her, Rin could spot cooking books and recipes on dishes that she learned are related to improving relationships between the sexes. And her behaviour around him is such a dead giveaway!

And how about Nagisa Yumi? How can Shirou not see the look of adoration that borders on near worship each time Shiro comes along to help her with the library sorting? She is practically opening her heart out to him damn it! Not to mention when Shirou has trouble with the different languages the books were written in, she would always offer to help him with the translation, just so she could spend time with him.

And she did not want to get started on her rival/sister-apprentice, Luvia. That girl is constantly trying to take him away from her by offering a position as her personal butler, and the few times when Shirou needed some help on Thaumaturgy and if Rin is not around, Luvia would take the initiative to offer him her services and use that opportunity to get closer to him.

There's also the issue of his rising popularity in the Association; based on what she gathered, Shirou seems to be gaining attractions from some of the girls from both the Clock Tower and the Vatican City where he does his part-time work as an Executor. It did not help her or Saber's temperaments when they found out that there were a few nobles who were interested in his combat abilities and had considered marrying off their daughters to him in order to learn more about his mage craft.

At least there are two women in the Association Shirou seems to be avoiding at all costs. Lorelei is the first person he tried to avoid having too close a partnership if he could avoid it, mainly because she is someone whom he admits would probably destroy him on the spot if he ever got out of line. Rin snorted as she recalled the duel he had with her and few times Shirou disobeyed her orders to save someone. At the rate he was going, Shirou would definitely be expecting that punishment soon.

The second lady is someone whom Rin did not get a chance to meet yet, but based on Shirou's frightened expression every time someone brings up her name, she may be glad not to have done so. Aoko Aozaki, the practitioner of the Fifth Magic and given the moniker "Blue", is a woman who has a reputation for bringing about absolute destruction each time she enters the battlefield, thus earning her the titles "Magic Gunner" and "Human Missile Launcher". There is even a special "Flee-on-Sight" rule for all Executors and Enforcers who encounter her during their missions.

Of course, Shirou did not read that particular rule due to some dumb luck.

It was roughly a year after entering the Clock Tower that Shirou encountered Aoko during a mission to apprehend a couple of runaway magus hiding in the smaller island of an archipelago off Indonesia. At that time, Aoko was doing her side job of bounty hunting to catch the same pair and did not appreciate someone else going after them. While most people would have just dropped their tools and walked off, Shirou being his boneheaded self, decided to fight her to avoid any casualties on the two runaways.

Based on the descriptions from Shirou's team, it was less "_a novice magus with mental issues going against a Magician with temper issues_", and more "_A Storm of Blades versus a Storm of Explosions_".

After a few hours of fighting that nearly destroyed the island, they eventually came to a compromise: Shirou takes one while Aoko takes the other back to the Association where they can both be taken into custody and she gets her reward. After that, to his despair, he ended up bumping into her a few more times on other missions and he had to fight her just to avoid any lasting damage to the area, and to get the intended target.

It was roughly a few months after meeting Aoko and talking to Lorelei, Shirou swore that he would avoid meeting the two as much as possible.

Yet despite his attempts to get away from those two, it did not take long for people to point out that Shirou spends an unusually large amount of time with Lorelei, who has a reputation for dismissing marriage talks and not engaging with her peers and the opposite sex on social matters, and Aoko occasionally appearing to either challenge him, or, as Rin had heard, to tease him constantly. It was not long after that rumours started to spread, ranging from the most logical, such as Lorelei calling Shirou to chew him up on his missions and Aoko trying to get payback, to the silly, such as Lorelei using him to get away from marriage talks and Aoko coming to chase him all the way to Santa Monica, to the most nonsensical, such as Shirou blackmailing the two women to meet up and do things to them.

"…"

The table shook as Rin set down her bottle a little harder than required, a smile that would scare people slowly forming on her face.

That's it. Rin is so going to demand a huge portion of Shirou's cooking to be stamina performance, because after lunch, she's going to drag his sorry ass to the fifth room and engaged in a very lengthy and hard session in Tantric Ritual. She had enough frustration as it is from her studies under Zelretch, and the type of attentions Shirou is getting from the girls only made it worse. When she is done with him, Shirou is so going to get it into his thick skull that he is hers and Saber's only.

It may be a good thing that she is currently in the basement alone, because if any of her friends were near her, they would no doubt run away from the evil crackle she is giving off in the dark.

* * *

"Whoa!" Everyone in the area turned to look at me as I accidentally let out a loud cry of surprise.

"Are you okay, Shirou?" The store-owner whom I was talking to for the past 5 minutes asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I think so." I rubbed the back of my head while blushing slightly. "For some odd reason, I just felt a chill run down my spine." I added while slightly shuddering.

"By chance this chill is the type that makes you feel something bad would happen?" The store-owner asked with a look that suggests he knew what I'm talking about. "You get that too?" I asked, wondering what answer he would give.

"Aye, I get that when my wife is in a bad mood." He replied in a deadpan tone. I could only laugh nervously at the implication he was giving. That would mean someone I know has decided my life could use a little trouble. It cannot be Rin and Saber, right? I mean, I don't think I have done anything to make them angry at me recently right?

"…"

Maybe I should avoid going back home for a while, just in case.

* * *

_**=====Author's Notes:=====**_

Hello to all. As the teaser I put up seemed to be most welcomed, I figured I will try to expand the story further. This is my first time trying out a Typemoon fic, so if I made any mistakes, please tell me and I would try to edit it. (Thanks to Heaven Canceller about the magic part!)

At first, I was not too sure about bringing Rider into the fic, but since many wanted her to be in here, I will throw her in somehow. Maybe as the trolling gorgon as she watches Shiro get chewed out by the girls alongside the Wizard Marshall. (MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Now as you may have guessed, this is in an alternate universe, whereby there are elements of the three routes, but is predominantly UBW route. So there will be some bits that may be unusual for you all, but be patient with me.

In this universe, the following things happened:

1) Saber and Rider are around, Saber is supported by Rin, and Rider by Sakura. Ayako is also around in this world, since she found out about magic after getting attacked by Rider, so she stuck around with Shirou and the gang during the war, and get a few points with our resident denseness of steel. (Chuckle)

2) For this universe, Rin nearly caused the world to collapse due to using an inferior version of the Jewel Sword created during the war in the 'first' attempt to destroy the Grail. That's why when she came to the Clock Tower, she was on trial in the beginning because she nearly exposed magic to the general population (and partly at the time the stupid Nobles wanted to get information on the Grail, since they found out about Saber. Little more on that next time).

3) Zelretch's presence in this universe is a little different compared to Heaven's Feel Route. People know he is losing a few screws in the head, but if they do desire to have someone with prestige teach one of their own, they would try. Even if it is futile. (Duh!)

4) For the Matou's Crest and magecraft, I admit I'm not too sure about the details, since I'm working with some materials that differ from one another (the TypeMoon Wiki not helping because someone changed some details the last time I checked). So I'm working on the assumption that the worms invading Sakura's body and the main worm that is at her heart are totally different. I'm still working on details, hopefully be out by Sakura's side chapter when it comes. If anyone is willing to tell me the proper bits of the Worms, you are more than welcome to write to me.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to get the next one out!_


End file.
